


Stelline

by habithatcantbreak



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Achille Lauro - Freeform, Boss Doms - Freeform, Festival di Sanremo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habithatcantbreak/pseuds/habithatcantbreak
Summary: Quella sensazione di trovarsi intrappolati nell'oblio, in balia di un mare in tempesta. Intorno a te solo distruzione, non sai come uscirne, non sai se vuoi uscirne.Arriva poi un momento, qualcuno, che ti salva, una luce in mezzo alla tempesta, il tuo faro nella notte.Anche Lauro ne sa qualcosa, e dopo essersi perso nell'immensità di un naufragio, ha trovato in Edoardo la sua ancora di salvezza, il suo faro
Relationships: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms
Kudos: 13





	Stelline

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è una mia invenzione, non ha nessun collegamento con la realtà e non ha nessuna intenzione di ledere i personaggi utilizzati per questa storia. 
> 
> enjoy your reading <3

Il momento tanto atteso era finalmente arrivato.

Dopo un anno esatto dall'ultima apparizione a Sanremo, erano tornati, più forti di prima, pronti a sdogare le false credenze di tutti, pronti a schierarsi contro quel mondo marcio che tanto li aveva fatti soffrire nel passato.

Sembrava passata una vita da quando Lauro ed Edoardo componevano i loro primi pezzi, chiusi ancora in una cartella del loro computer, sconosciuti a tutti e forse anche a loro stessi. Pezzi rabbiosi, che raccontavano di cuori infranti, di aspettative troppo alte e allora impossibili per due ragazzi, ai quali la vita aveva solo tolto e non aveva dato nulla.

Se avessero detto al Lauro quindicenne che un giorno sarebbe arrivato a calcare quel palco così importante, con quello che considera suo fratello, parte della sua anima, non ci avrebbe creduto. Era difficile per loro anche solo pensare di poter uscire da quel mondo corrotto, fatto di droga, sopraffazione e violenza.

Contro ogni aspettativa, ci sono riusciti. Sono riusciti a fare della loro passione il loro lavoro, a migliorarsi a vicenda e a sentirsi di nuovo degni di avere quel posto nel mondo.

"Felicità" era la parola che ricorreva furiosa nella mente di Lauro, pochi minuti prima della sua esibizione. Era felice. Felice di essere su qual palco; felice di esserci con una delle persone più importanti della sua vita, che lo aveva sorretto e guidato nei momenti più bui; felice di essere riuscito a farcela.

Alla felicità si accostava anche la paura, la paura di presentare un nuovo progetto, totalmente differente dal primo, innovativo e anticonformista.

Le ginocchia erano molli, il cuore batteva all'impazzata, le parole della canzone sembravano ormai sparite dalla sua testa.

Non riusciva a controllare tutte le emozioni che stava provando, si sentiva annegare in un mare in tempesta, sopraffatto dalla potenza di tutte quelle emozioni, indomabili onde, finché non vide una luce, la luce di un faro che l'aveva sempre guidato, Edoardo.

Il rapporto tra lui ed Edoardo non era facilmente classificabile, come tutte le cose nella vita di Lauro. Erano amici, fratelli, amanti, due pezzi dello stesso cuore che si incastrano perfettamente tra loro.

Edoardo con passo lento si avvicinò a Lauro, aveva subito notato quanto il suo amico si stesse facendo trasportare in un viaggio senza meta, in balia delle sue emozioni. Lui lo capiva subito il suo sguardo, gli bastava gettargli un'occhiata fugace per dar voce ai suoi pensieri.

Lauro per Edoardo era un libro aperto, non poteva nascondergli nulla, neanche la più piccola emozione. Da lui si sentiva capito, apprezzato e amato. Gli donava tutto l'amore che non aveva vissuto per gran parte della sua vita.

'Bastava la sua presenza vivace, il vederlo arrivare saltellando, a scacciare i suoi demoni.'

Gli prese il viso tra le sue calde mani, gli accarezzò le guance, invitando il più piccolo ad alzare lo sguardo e ad incatenarlo con il suo.

"Io credo in te, stellina.", disse con sguardo pieno d'amore. Lauro sapeva che era sincero, sapeva che poteva fidarsi di lui, così grazie a quelle parole riuscì a tornare a galla e riprese a respirare.

Adesso con l'adrenalina che gli scorreva tra le vene era pronto per salire su quel palco, pronto a fare vedere a tutti chi era davvero Achille Lauro, pronto a prendersi quel posto nel cuore di tutti.

Come volevasi dimostrare la performance fu un successo. Era sicuro che sarebbe rimasta per anni nella mente delle persone, nessuno d'ora in poi potrà dimenticare chi è davvero.

Carichi dalla performance, erano stati condotti da una persona della troupe, in un camerino alla fine del lungo corridoio. Non era male, piccolo e accogliente, forse anche troppo largo per due persone che non riuscivano a staccarsi dall'altro. Sembrava che il corpo di uno non potesse esistere, se l'altro si fosse staccato.

Lauro si fermò a guardare i bellissimi fiori sparsi per tutto il camerino, attratto dal loro profumo e dai colori vivaci, li accostò al viso e inalò quel profumo perfetto che non potè non accostare alla felicità.

"Che stai a fa, signorina?" Il tono scherzoso di Edoardo lo riportò alla realtà. Lo guardò per minuti interminabili, scrutandolo come se fosse la prima volta, nonostante ormai sapesse a memoria i tratti di quel bellissimo viso, che lo tormentavano non solo nei sogni.

Erano mesi ormai che avevano iniziato ad andare a letto insieme. La loro prima volta era stata in uno squallido sgabuzzino, subito dopo un concerto.

"Facciamolo. Scarichiamo l'adrenalina" si erano detti, ma Lauro dopo quella volta non era riuscito a smettere di desiderare e venerare il corpo del più grande. Lo attraeva quella carica sessuale che c'era tra di loro, come una droga, non poteva farne a meno.

"Ti hanno tagliato la lingua, Laurè? Non parli più?" Si chiese Edoardo.  
"Mi ero perso a guardarti, lo sai." Rispose.

Con passo cadenzato si avvicino sempre di più al più grande, sembrava una tigre in attesa di poter azzannare la sua preda. Ad ogni passo la distanza diminuiva. Lauro iniziava a sentire il respiro caldo di Edoardo sul viso e questo lo faceva eccitare ancora di più.

Di soprassalto Edoardo afferrò il volto del più piccolo e premette le sue labbra su quelle del compagno. Si sentiva cosi bene, voleva che quel momento non finisse mai.   
Iniziò a leccare il labbro inferiore di Lauro, che subito schiuse la bocca, per accogliere la sua lingua calda. Un turbinio di emozioni si sparsero nello stomaco di entrambi, il cuore pompava ad una velocità inaudita e tutti il mondo fuori sembrava sparito.

Quando si staccarono un filo di saliva continuava a collegare le labbra dei due, come voler quasi perpetuare quel contatto cosi intimo all'infinito.

Lauro, non volendosi staccare dal corpo del compagno, scese a lambirgli il collo. Succhiava, mordeva e leccava, ma non riusciva ad averne mai abbastanza.

"Ao Laurè, fermo. Che poi domani dovemo spiegà a tutti perché c'ho un succhiotto enorme sul collo." Lauro rise, non poteva fregarsene di meno e così continuò a lambirgli il collo. Scese sempre più giù e quando trovò l'intoppo della maglia, la sfilò senza remore, sotto lo sguardo eccitato del più grande.

Iniziò a baciargli il petto e ad ogni bacio scendeva sempre più giù. Si fermò per stringere tra le sue labbra il capezzolo sinistro del compagno, mentre con la mano iniziava a stimolare quello destro.

Edoardo era ormai poltiglia, non capiva più niente. Le mani e la bocca del più piccolo gli stavano mandando in tilt il cervello. Il suo cazzo premeva dolorosamente contro la patta dei pantaloni super stretti e Lauro sembrava voler far tutto, tranne che stimolargli l'erezione.

"Impaziente, mh?" Disse Lauro con voce seducente, sapeva di fare un certo effetto al più grande e poteva ammettere serenamente di essere un gran seduttore. Amava il sesso in tutte le sue forme, gli piaceva da matti raggiungere l'orgasmo, lo faceva sentire vivo e invincibile.

Il sesso con gli uomini era una cosa nuova, prima di Edo non l'aveva mai provato, ma essere dominato, gli piaceva. La parte femminile che era in lui emergeva, si sentiva potente, sapeva come muoversi per portare il più grande all'orgasmo. Quando arrivava si sentiva soddisfatto, sia emotivamente che fisicamente.

Senza perdersi nei suoi pensieri, si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e iniziò a massaggiare l'erezione dura. Gli tolse i pantaloni e le mutande in un solo colpo e prese a pomparla velocemente.

"Prendilo in bocca, ora" e così fece. Inglobò la cappella dura e impazzi assaporando il gusto amaro del compagno. Ad ogni affondo inglobava sempre di più, con la mano iniziò a giocare con i suoi testicoli e si sentiva in estasi.

Edoardo era nella sua stessa situazione, le gambe sembravano cedergli e sentiva l'orgasmo sempre più vicino. Fece staccare Lauro dalla sua erezione, il quale si lamentò con un mugolio, "Mi stavo divertendo", disse mettendo il broncio.

Il più grande lo prese per un braccio e lo gettò sul divanetto posto in fondo la stanza, "Ti faccio divertire io ora", e un ghigno gli si formò sul suo viso perfetto.

Lo spogliò completamente da quella misera tutina indossata sul palco, che aveva lasciato campo libero alla sua immaginazione.

"Sulle ginocchia" gli ordinò e Lauro obbedì, gli piaceva e non se ne vergognava. Completamente esposto si posizionò sul divanetto, mentre Edoardo gli allargava sempre di più le natiche, mostrando il suo orifizio caldo, che iniziò a stimolare sempre con più voracità.

Lauro non riusciva a trattenere i gemiti, non gli importava che qualcuno potesse sentirli, in quel momento si sentiva in paradiso.

La lingua di Edoardo continuava a stimolare il suo antro caldo, procurandogli una serie di scosse lungo tutta la schiena. Non riusciva più a trattenersi, voleva il suo cazzo dentro di lui, sapeva di star arrivando al limite.

"Edo, mettimelo dentro. Ora." Disse con tono imperioso, lo voleva e non poteva più aspettare. Edoardo non potè non ascoltarlo, diede un'ultima leccata a quell'orifizio ormai rosso accesso, che lo stava facendo impazzire, e iniziò a spingere il suo cazzo dentro l'apertura stretta del più piccolo.

"cazzo Laurè, te scopo da mesi, ma sei sempre cosi stretto." Disse il più grande una volta entrato completamente dentro il più piccolo. Lauro si sentiva spaccato in due, ma quel piccolo dolore gli piaceva. Era solo il preludio del piacere devastante che avrebbe provato di lì a pochi secondi ed era testimonianza più tangibile, che tutto quello stava succedendo veramente.

Edoardo sapeva che non sarebbe durato tanto, il corpo di Lauro era troppo da reggere per lui, così decise di cambiare posizione. Uscì dall'antro caldo del compagno e si sedette sul divano, portando il più piccolo a sedersi su di se.

Lauro con movimenti cadenzati, si sedette sull'erezione del più grande, ritrovando quel piacere devastante. Edoardo iniziò con la mano libera a stimolargli l'erezione, rimanendo imbambolato alla vista eterea del ragazzo sopra di sé.

Era bellissimo, sembrava una creazione divina. La pelle ricoperta di tatuaggi era imperlata di sudore, brillava sotto la luce fioca del lampadario. Gli occhi verdi, adoranti dal trucco, risaltavano ancora di più. Non riusciva a trovargli un difetto, era perfetto.

L'orgasmo arrivò per entrambi nello stesso momento, fu qualcosa di impossibile da gestire. Entrambi si sentirono inglobati da una sensazione mai provata prima. Si sentivano vivi, come mai lo erano stati.

Si stesero su quel divanetto, testimone della loro unione. Lauro raggomitolato accanto al corpo del producer, con la testa poggiata sul suo petto, cullato dal battito incessante del suo cuore.

Lo sguardo di Edoardo cadde su quei fiori che prima Lauro stava osservando con tanta curiosità, così ne prese uno.

"Tieni stellina, per te." Disse il più grande.

Lauro rimase senza fiato, non sapeva perché ma quel gesto l'aveva stupito. "A cosa devo questo amabile regalo, signorina?" Chiese con voce bassa, ancora stanco dall'amplesso precedente.

"Non so, ma oggi mi hai ricordato un fiore. Sei sbocciato su quel palco, stellina. Sei stato fantastico. Non riuscivo a staccarti gli occhi di dosso."

"Non so perchè, ma nun me l'aspettavo da te sta cosa. Mi hai sorpreso Edoà, come sempre. Riesci sempre a rendermi felice, nun ce posso credere. Me sento na ragazzina, quando sto con te." Disse con voce rotta il più piccolo, "Ho il cuore che sta a corre, nun se ferma più. Troppe emozioni stasera. Mi hai salvato stasera Edoà. Senza di te non sarei mai riuscito a salire su quel palco in quelle condizioni. Sei stato il mio faro, mi hai indicato la giusta direzione." Continuò Lauro con gli occhi lucidi, sopraffatto da tutto quello.

"Ti amo stellina, per sempre." Disse Edoardo, con le lacrime che minacciavano di scendere lungo quel viso spigoloso.

"Ti amo anche io, amore. Grazie per salvarmi sempre" rispose Lauro, con lacrime di felicità che gli adornavano il volto.


End file.
